Take your chances
by WhiteEleffant
Summary: A shy Kurt, always looking towards Friday when his prince charming comes with his grandmother to her weekly manicure.
1. Part 1

**This is a one-shot for now but let me know if you want this to continue into a two-parter!**

**Highlighted text is Kurt's POV**

You should never hide.

Know why?

Let me tell you a story.

_I used to work at a nail salon when I was in college. Manicurist isn't a common job for men but I was determined to help my mother with money. I gave all the money I got to my mom. After the loss of my father, we were left living alone and my mother needed a secure shoulder._

_Since I was balancing school and work, I didn't have a social life. Classes, work, home._

_I really didn't mind working there, though. Especially on Fridays. Friday was the day I truly enjoyed my work. On Friday evening's a gorgeous man, Blaine, and his grandmother arrived. He was my real life prince charming. He came to the salon to accompany her to her weekly manicures. As much as I would like him to notice me, I hid. While his grandmother was taken care of, Blaine would sit in the corner and busy himself with a magazine or by playing Angry Birds on his phone._

It was another Friday and the 'open' sign on the window was flashing like every other night. Though this night would be special.

Kurt was excited as always to see Blaine. They usually came around seven and today was no exception. When Kurt caught the sight of Blaine and his grandmother, he quickly placed his mask over his face.

He didn't mind other people knowing he worked at the salon, but for some reason, he really cared what Blaine thought. He was too insecure and shy. Blaine probably knew Kurt was a man but he's never seen his face. Only his eyes.

Blaine opened the door and being the gentleman, let his granny enter first. His granny greeted the woman from all the tables and went to her usual table, behind Kurt to his mother, Elizabeth.

Blaine nodded his greetings and sat down at the little brown leather couch by the window, right in front of Kurt's desk.

''Kurt! Donner une manucure à Blaine!'' His mother said to Kurt from behind him. (Kurt! Give Blaine a manicure!)

Something Elizabeth knew for sure, was that Kurt had a crush on Blaine. Even if Kurt never told her anything, she had the instincts of a mother and just knew.

They talked French whenever they didn't want others to understand what they were saying. Of course, Blaine could know French but it never seemed like it. He never turned his head their direction, nor smiled when they talked the other language.

''Aucun! Je suis timide!'' (No! I'm shy!'')

'' Donner une manucure à Blaine!'' her mother repeated, more firmly.

''Aucun! Je ne veux pas. Je suis timide,'' (No! I don't want to. I'm shy) Kurt answered, shaking his head, looking down at his hands.

''Blaine!'' her mother waved her hand over, ''Come over here. My son will give you a free manicure.''

''Oh, no. Thanks,'' he placed the magazine back down at the table and leaned forward, ''I-I'm here for my grandmother.''

Kurt released a quiet sigh of relief. He wanted to do this but at the same time he didn't.

''Blaine, come on!'' she continued to plead.

His granny turned to him as well, ''Yeah, Blaine, come on!''

''I-I don't really think it's really me,'' he held up a nail polish sampler, ''I'm good. Really. I've got...the umm... Chinese magazines here...and uh... I'm gonna sit here.'' He picked up another magazine, crossed his leg over the other and sat deeper back into the couch.

_Oh no!_

Elizabeth got up and walked over to Blaine. She tossed the magazine on the table and took his hand, pushing him up from his seat.

''Okay!'' Blaine laughed, sitting down on the chair opposite Kurt, ''Thank you!''

Elizabeth nodded, narrowing her eyes at Blaine as if she could glue his to his seat, and returned to her work at her table.

''Hi!'' Blaine finally greeted after a few seconds of awkward silence.

''Hi,'' Kurt shifted in his seat, wanting the awkwardness to just go away, ''Uh.. Do you want a manicure?''

Blaine could see Kurt was smiling. Little cute creases formed in the corners of his beautiful ice blue eyes.

''Yeah,'' he lowered his head, looking at all the tools at the table, ''I've never had a manicure before.''

''Yeah, well, a lot of men have manicures actually.''

Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes and was just smiling. After a moment of silence he spoke, ''You're just saying that to make me feel better.''

Kurt chuckled, ''Of course!''

Blaine smiled wider, showing his white teeth.

''Sorry for my mom,'' Kurt gestured over his shoulder with his thumb, not taking his eyes off the gorgeous man, ''She just doesn't take no for an answer.''

''No, no,'' Blaine shrugged, ''She's sweet. My grandmother loves her.'' He looked Kurt over her shoulder, seeing his grandmother's hands in Elizabeth's, both of them talking and laughing.

''It's why we come back every Friday,'' Blaine looked back at Kurt.

''It's very nice how you bring your grandmother here every week.''

''Oh, it's no big deal,'' Blaine shrugged again, ''She deserves the best.''

Kurt was just falling more and more for the man with every second passing.

Kurt extended his hand towards Blaine, ''Your hands, please.''

''Oh,'' Blaine looked at the hand but without hesitation placed his hand in Kurt's.

As their hands touched, they kept looking at eachother for a moment.

Elizabeth placed her tool down and leaned sideways to look at the pair. She was smiling and nodded slightly to herself.

Kurt shook his head and placed Blaine's hands on the rolled up towel on the table, giving him better access to his nails.

_I was so nervous talking to him for the first time. But the more we talked, the more comfortable I became. I could talk to him for hours and I never wanted those moments to end._

After he was finished giving Blaine a manicure, Blaine got up but sat back down the same second.

''I never got your name,'' Blaine placed his hands on his knees and leaned foward as if this was the most important thing that will ever be told.

''It's Kurt.''

Blaine extended his hand, ''I'm Blaine.''

_I know._

They shook hands for a few long seconds, both smiling the whole time. Blaine didn't want to get up but his grandmother was standing by the entrance door calling him.

He nodded his goodbye to Kurt and opened the door for his granny, both of them getting out, going home.

Kurt took off his mask and placed his chin on both of his hands staring out the window.

_The ice was broken and I was officially on Cloud 9. From that point on, I just knew every Friday would be magical._

Blaine placed two cups of coffee on Kurt's table, telling him what he ordered, letting him choose which one he wanted. Blaine didn't know Kurt's order so he took two of his favourites.

Kurt examined Blaine's nails and told him he could pass this week. His nails still were good after last week and Blaine let out an over-exaggerated sigh of relief.

_As weeks passed, Blaine and I grew to know eachother. Even if Blaine didn't see my face without the mask, he cared enough to know my spirit. Because of that, I became more secure to open up to him. It felt amazing to create such an amazing connection to Blaine without ever revealing myself to him._

Blaine was reading a newspaper, his hand placed on the table for Kurt to take care of.

Kurt, taking a little revenge on the fact Blaine was paying more attention to the newspaper than him, took a bright, barbie pink nail polish, applying it to two of Blaine's nails.

Blaine looked up from his newspaper and before Kurt could paint the third nail, he snapped his hand away and threw the newspaper.

''Hey, hey,'' Blaine shook his hands, ''I'm not Cinderella nor am I getting ready for prom.''

Kurt was scared he offended Blaine, but Blaine couldn't keep a straight face seeing Kurt's reaction and started laughing.

Kurt looked with wide eyes but started laughing with Blaine.

''I think a coral orange would suit my skin tone better,'' Blaine said in a cocky voice, nudged Kurt's shoulder, his lips turning into a wide grin.

_I wanted to believe, he wasn't just being simply nice and that he was really interested in me._

While Kurt was buffing Blaine's nails, he kept looking at Kurt's face. He wanted to know so badly, who was this mystery man, making his hands baby butt soft every Friday.

He leaned a little closer, gently swiping some fallen strands of hair from Kurt's face with his free hand.

Kurt stopped buffing at the touch and looked upwards, a loving smile coming his way.

_I wanted to remove my mask but I wasn't ready and was in fear that it's going to change everything._

Blaine brought back his hand and placed his jaw on it, resting his head.

''So, every year my family throws this party. It's at this beautiful country club, it's a lot of fun and I wanted to know if you would come with me?''


	2. Part 2

**Thank you for the support for this. Here is the second part.**

**Again, the highlighted text is Kurt's POV**

''So, every year my family throws this party. It's at this beautiful country club, it's a lot of fun and I wanted to know if you would come with me?''

Kurt just kept looking.

''Ah... It's tomorrow night,'' Blaine added.

''Umm...'' Kurt looked down, ''I-I'd love to-''

''Blaine, let's go!'' Blaine's grandmother called him from the door.

''I'm coming!'' Blaine turned his head to his granny, ''I'll be in just a sec!''

He turned his gaze back to Kurt, his eyes pleading with hope.

They stared at eachother and when Kurt didn't say anything, Blaine pulled a paper out of his pocked and took the pen that was on the table, and started writing.

''Ok,'' Blaine looked up to Kurt with a huge smile and handed him the little note, ''Here's the address.''

Kurt took the paper and examined it.

''There it is,'' Blaine swiped his hands across his thighs in nervousness, ''I'll meet you there.''

It wasn't a question. Blaine really wanted Kurt to show up.

Blaine placed both of his hands on the table and leaned closer to Kurt, ''You know... I've never seen you without your mask on-''

''Blaine, come on. We have to run,'' his granny was getting impatient.

Blaine sighed and turned around in his seat, facing his grandmother, ''Please, just give me a minute!''

He turned back to face Kurt, only to get Kurt's mother smiling at him; Kurt's own seat empty.

He had got up and left while Blaine turned around.

Blaine's face fell and he looked around to spot the mysterious man. When his gaze didn't catch him, he pocketed his hands and slowly got up, hoping Kurt would somehow still show up.

Kurt ran to the bathroom and took off his mask.

He placed his hands on the sink and leaned on them, looking in the mirror.

_I can't keep hiding from him. Eventually, he has to know who I am. I would love to reveal myself to him and attend his party but how could I? I can't even afford something nice to wear. And helping my mother comes first._

The walls around him were grey, the sunlight masked with old white lace curtains. Kurt was sitting in his small bedroom, a book in his hands. He was trying to distract himself from thoughts...

''Kurt,'' Elizabeth came into the room, ''How come you're not ready to go?''

She leaned over and nudged Kurt's leg. Her son's eyes would usually brighten up, bringing a gentle smile on his lips at the loving gesture but today Kurt was sad.

''I don't have anything to wear, mom,'' Kurt said not even looking up to his mother, turning a page in the book.

''I have something,'' Elizabeth caressed his cheek when Kurt looked up at her, his bright blue eyes shimmering with excitement.

Elizabeth went over to Kurt's closet and got up on her fingertips to get a long, dusty, green box from the very top shelf. That shelf was his mother's and Kurt was never allowed to look there. He'd had moments were his nails would itch but he loved his mother too much to disobey her.

Elizabeth ran her hands across the box, inhaled and blew at it to get the dust off.

Kurt got up, placing the book on the nightstand and sat on the edge on the bed, Elizabeth joining him.

His mother looked at him once again before opening the box and revealing a light grey material. She took the fabric and pulled it out showing Kurt a blazer and dress pants. Kurt gasped at how expensive they looked. Elizabeth placed both items on the bed and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, ''Don't worry. I didn't buy those. This was your father's. He looked very good in this,'' Elizabeth smiled proudly at the memories.

She walked back to the closed, getting a hanger with Kurt's white dress shirt, placing it on the bed.

''I did buy one think, though,'' Elizabeth looked at Kurt and smiling at his 'you didn't have to' look.

She quickly walked out of the room but returned after a minute with a little, white box, a beige ribbon tied around it, ''This is for you.''

Kurt hesitated to take the box. He didn't like when his mother spent money for him.

He took the box, untied the ribbon. He lifted the lid and tears ran into his eyes at the beautiful, sky blue bow-tie it had in it.

He gently placed the box on the bed and turned to his mother, hugging her tightly.

Elizabeth smiled and caressed the back of his hand.

''Thank you,'' Kurt whispered in her mother's hair, a tear escaping his eyes.

''oh, sweety. You deserve it.''

''Okay, honey,'' Elizabeth pulled back and took Kurt's hand, ''Let's go get ready.''

Kurt smiled and let his mother lead him to the bathroom.

_I was usually the one helping other people and it was so nice having my own little treatment. My mother was able to get some things from the salon, like hair products. Finally, it was my turn to get pampered._

Kurt spent the next few hours to moisturize his skin and do his hair. His mother was standing on the corner of the bathroom, watching his son get ready.

_This evening was a dream come true for my mother. She knew how much work I put into school and work, but for one night, she simply let me enjoy life._

_It was such a foreign feeling, enjoying the magic of getting ready for a special night._

_We have a very embarrassing, old car and I didn't want anyone to see me arrive in it so I asked my mom to drop me off a few blocks away._

The red car door opened and over-worn dress shoes reached over the edge of the car to touch the ground. Kurt slowly got up after a kiss on the cheek for his mother and started to look around.

The night was very warm and you could easily just walk around in a tuxedo. The streets were lightened by lanterns and the palm trees from peoples gardens, had big shadows on the sidewalk. The houses all around Kurt were modern, elegant and expensive. This felt like a whole new thing to him.

Kurt enjoyed the warm breeze while going to the address he was supposed to arrive at. He was getting really nervous and liked the warm wind on his face.

_I planned to leave the party early so no one would see the car. Plus, I had to work in the morning so I gave myself a midnight curfew._

The mansion on the address was a big, two-storey building. It was beige like sand with black window frames. They weren't like the usual white. The building was surrounded by a tall, black gate but it was open for the guests.

Kurt walked into the front yard, enjoying the nice garden. It was full of many plants Kurt couldn't name. Kurt's favourite were the white rose bushes under the windows.

He came to the dark wood door and pushed it open.

It was a huge hall, full of tables with food. There even was a table with a champagne glass pyramid.

The floor had tiles and the walls were painted light. Beige, light pink or olive tone, complimented with paintings and golden details. The ceiling was adorned with a fine glass chandelier that made the room light up perfectly. The stairs that led to the second floor were breathtaking. They had so beautiful cravings in them, only an excellent artist could've done them.

The room had floor to ceiling windows, showing the backyard that led to a few benches and a fountain, a pool could be seen further away.

Kurt was looking around, finding the place so strange.

He saw so many people. In expensive suits and dresses that dragged on the floor. The woman had eminent hairstyles that probably took all day to make even by professionals. Their makeup was flawless and made everyone look sophisticated and delicate like diamonds.

They were chatting, sharing small talk with their friends and Kurt couldn't help but feel left out. He didn't know anybody. Maybe just leave now?

He was brought out of his thoughts when he ran into someone. Kurt stumbled and looked up to see Blaine looking at his not with hate or anger but pure adoration. He was so handsome; dressed in a simple, classic black suit, his hair slightly gelled, face perfectly shaved and a big bright smile on his face.

He took his hands out of his pockets, holding Kurt by his shoulders to help his straighten back up.

''Hi,'' Blaine spoke to Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine, not knowing what to do or how to act.

''Hi,'' Kurt responded with a silent, shy voice.

''Have we met before?''

''Umm...''

A hand wrapped around Blaine's shoulders, a bald man with glasses whispering him in the ear, urging him to the other room.

''Yeah,'' Blaine spoke not taking his eyes off the man in front of him.

The man took Blaine firmer on the shoulder and dragged him away. He didn't drop the gaze from Kurt as he was introduced with some people.

_Here I was, dressed up without my mask, yet, I still couldn't reveal myself to him. I wanted to tell him who I was, but I wasn't brave enough to do so. We're from two different worlds. He was a prince and I – a peasant. _

Kurt started slowly walking around the hall, passing people giving toasts and clinking their glasses together.

He came to sliding doors that led to the backyard. He opened them and decided to breathe a little fresh air. Little lanterns were lighted all around the pavement floor, only a couple of people were there in silence.

He walked further, passing the fountain and passing the pool. He caught sight of the beautiful white rose bushes, cropped in gorgeous shapes.

The area with the bushes was big so he decided to spend the rest of the evening walking around them until his curfew.

He walked pass the plant, occasionally inhaling the scent of her flowers and brushing his fingertips on the leaves.

Blaine was anxious and kept looking around the hall when people weren't talking directly to him. He kept sighing when the attractive man was nowhere to be seen.

Kurt saw people gathering on the little area around the mansion where the lanterns were placed and everyone was walking west from the building to a medium sized penthouse. He heard light music playing and was drawn to that place. He decided to go there, see what it's like. He's never been in a penthouse.

The penthouse had no walls. It was all glass with white, flowy curtains. Again, a big distinguished chandelier was hung on the ceiling, this one though giving less light, giving the place a romantic feel. It felt even more romantic with the shiny, sand colored marble floor.

I've never felt so out of place. Like a fish out of water.

Kurt walked around the room, stopping in the center, looking upwards and seeing his reflection in the ceiling. A mirror ceiling.

He saw someone approaching him from the back and he left the gaze from the ceiling to the gorgeous man coming towards him. Blaine.

Kurt gulped but shook his head to get it together.

''Hey! There you are,'' Blaine said with a great smile.

''Hey. Hi,'' Kurt scolded himself for how nervous and breathless he sounded.

''I was looking all over for 'ya,'' Blaine placed his hands in his pockets, ''It's nice here, huh?''

''Yes, it's beautiful,'' Kurt responded,'' Just like the song that's playing.'' He referred to the mastery piano music that was playing.

Blaine brought his hands out of his pockets, ''Will you dance with me?'' He stretched out his hand.

Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's broad shoulders and Blaine placed his on Kurt's slim waist.

They ignored any glances coming their way, only enjoying eachother's company.

They danced for one song just looking the other in the eyes, small fragile smiles on their face from the perfect moment. They didn't over-step their boundaries with stepping too close, not wanting to scare the other away.

As songs passed by, they became more comfortable and started talking. Enjoying the other's laughter and voice.

Silence stretched between both of them when Blaine swiped a few strands of hair over Kurt's forehead, the gesture so familiar. Kurt looked deep into the hazel eyes and leaned closer, meeting Blaine's lips half way.

The kiss was gentle and slow, wanting it to last forever.

They didn't make it too inappropriate because of the people around, though no one was paying attention to the couple, sinking into slow-dancing themselves.

Kurt backed away slowly, taking Blaine's hand when he saw the slightly worried face he had when he thought he went too far.

Kurt turned around and went out of the penthouse.

Blaine understood the gesture and led them up the beautiful stairs, up to his room.

The room was very simple but elegant. A white carpet all over the floor, coffee colored walls. A light wood, king sized bed made with white bedding, that looked like a cloud. Nightstands, the same color as the headboard, on each side of the bed, a fireplace on the opposite wall of the bed.

Kurt didn't get to see more of the bed, the reason being Blaine. Kurt was gently closing the door, pushing Blaine lightly against it. They kissed, the kisses more passionate and heated. Blaine opened Kurt's blazer and untied the bow-tie slowly, not taking his lips off of Kurt's.

Kurt's hands left Blaine's biceps to let it fall to the ground and removing Blaine's blazer as well.

They parted and Kurt walked next to Blaine's bed, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Blaine took off his shoes, too eager to even untie them, and hurried to Kurt, unbuttoning his own shirt in the way.

Blaine pushed Kurt on the bed and he crawled on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

Blaine got into the bed and straddled Kurt kissing him again, removing his own shirt.

The rest of the clothes were removed within time until both men were left in their underwear. Blaine pulled off, wanting to admire Kurt's body.

''You're so beautiful,'' Blaine said breathless, as soon as the sentence said, his lips were back on Kurt's tongue seeking for entrance.

Kurt didn't bother to answer. He was sure nothing else but gasps and moans wouldn't escape his mouth.

Blaine grinned down, brushing their erections together, opening his eyes to see Kurt's reaction. Seeing Kurt blushing and moaning, he did it again, wanting to make Kurt do those sounds again and again.

They both stopped, quickly tossing their underwear away, wanting to feel eachother's skin.

Blaine kept rocking against Kurt, his lips moving downwards to his neck, sucking on his pulse point, marking the boy's neck.

Blaine loved how Kurt's hair was more messy, his eyes scrunched shut, lips swollen and a pink blush covering his face.

''Please,'' Kurt panted, tossing his head to both sides.

''Are you sure?'' Blaine stopped for a moment.

Kurt just nodded.

Blaine reached out to his nightstand, opening his drawer.

The next thing Kurt knew, he was nodding his head when Blaine asked if he was ready.

Blaine entered Kurt slowly, enjoying how the wet heat surrounded his cock. Kurt just gasped and breathed heavily, tugging on Blaine's hair, asking him not to stop.

Blaine didn't and kept pushing inside Kurt slowly, not wanting to hurt the stunning man below him.

They made love, breathing on eachother's neck, sucking and tugging with their teeth time to time.

Blaine found the spot he wanted, when Kurt moaned loudly and kept thrusting there.

They both came with quiet moans. Blaine laid on top of Kurt, waiting for the post-orgasm bliss to lessen before getting up to get tissues and clean them both.

He took a white, fluffy blanket from his armchair and went back to the bed.

He laid his head on Kurt's chest, leaving one last kiss on his side.

Kurt just wanted time to stop. He wanted to stay in this man's arms forever. But that couldn't happen.

He waited until Blaine's breathing evened, falling asleep and Kurt slowly got up, not wanting to wake him up.

He gathered his clothes and dressed up in the bathroom. He took the phone out of his pocket and saw, he had two missed calls.

Kurt sucked his lip between his teeth; he didn't want his mother to worry.

He left the bathroom, leaving one last glance at the handsome man on the bed and quietly opening the door. He called his mother, claiming he didn't know what time it was, saying it was too loud and he didn't hear her calling

She picked Kurt up and he went back to his life as it was before.

Another customer just left Kurt's table when he saw the hazel eyed man entering the shop. Kurt panicked and quickly placed the mask on his face as if it was already there, before Blaine entered.

Kurt looked down at his tools on the table, pretending he didn't hear Blaine.

Seeing Kurt, Blaine smiled and went his direction. He quietly sat down on the chair, waiting for Kurt to look up to him.

After a few seconds Kurt looked up, his breath catching in his throat at the good-looking man, all the perfect memories from yesterday hitting him.

''So,'' Blaine tangled his hands together and placed them on the table, leaning closer to Kurt, ''Last night was amazing!''

''Blaine, I have to tell you something-''

''Yesterday, I met this wonderful man-''

Kurt slowly took the mask off, ''I am that man.'' He said silently.

Blaine grinned and didn't break his gaze from Kurt's.

''I know.''

Kurt stared at Blaine in disbelief.

''I don't have to see your face to know who you are,'' Blaine leaned closer and tenderly caressed Kurt's cheek.

''I already knew in my heart,'' Kurt smiled, closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

He took his hand away and chuckled in happiness.

Kurt smiled and dreamily rested his chin on his left hand, the mask from his right hand falling on the ground.

_My mother shared with me, that some things are not seen, but felt with the heart. You have to open your heart to allow yourself to see the true beauty within. That's when you can begin to experience, how wonderful life is. _

_A life lived with love, is a life lived._

_And you can start by learning how to love yourself first._

_You don't have to hide anymore. Because, behind that mask is a beautiful person. And underneath the beautiful person is a beautiful heart._


End file.
